


Traitor

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Corruption, M/M, Rebellion, Revolution, Set Over a Long Period of Time, Violence, mentions of other trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: Ren, Takumi and Jun fight the dictator and his corrupt regime that rules their country.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 4





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @/alltakumi on Twitter. Ignore grammar & spelling mistakes.  
> Enjoy :)  
> -Kukki

It had been endured long enough.   
"I won't endure this all anymore! ", a boy vowed to himself once, thinking about the king and his corrupt regime, the exploited poor and the priviledged rich, about the endless famines that the populance barely survived, about all the surpressed, hurt people.

But not about what tragedy this vow would cause.

It was at the age of 15 that Ren vowed this to himself. He came from a poor family, which was common in his country. His mother worked in a fabric, and his father used to do as well - until he died during a famine. He had sacrificed himself in order for Ren, his mother and his three brothers to be able to survive. They had been working since they were kids. It was their only way of making a living. And it was just barely enough. 

After ten years of seeing all the bad in the world, Ren decided to not accept it any longer. He'd start a revolution and overthrow the dictator. And so he formed the Lotus, a group where he'd assemble people like him. He called it 'Lotus ' since he was named Ren like the word for 'Lotus', the flower of enlightment and peace. Like the lotus flower, he wanted to end all the evil, for his family and many others to not need to cry any more.

In its first days, Lotus barely had any members. But soon, Ren got a great oppurtunity and held a speech infront of a whole village, and he gained members after that. They'd continue with this formula, travelling from village to village, holding recruitment speeches. After two whole years of traveling around, the Lotus had grown into a quite big group.  
As Ren was observing his fellow members one time while they where feasting, someone catched his eye.  
"This guy doesn't look like he belongs here ", he thought.

Little did he know that this one guy would change his whole life.

Said guy definetly was different. In contrast to the dominance of black and brown in haircolors, his hair was dyed in a bright pink, like cotton candy. His skin was pale, making him stand out even more. He looked like he never worked in a factory or a field before, unlike everyone else here. Further, his clothes didn't seem ripped and worn down like the others'. All made him seem not fitting for a dirty place like the Lotus, no, he seemed almost... royal.

In any way, he awoke Ren's curiosity. What does a royal-looking guy do here? So he came up to him, while he was making his way through the crowd, all heads were turned to him, since he was the leader and everyone's idol. He stopped in front of the pink-haired boy, who turned to him, somehow not looking surprised.

Under the eyes of everyone, Ren asked "What's your name? "  
"... Takumi. "  
"You don't fit here really well. Don't you know what kind of people we are? "  
The boy looked down. "I know very well. "  
"Then get out. ", Ren answered sharply.  
Takumi looked up and directly stared into Ren's eyes. After maintaining the eye contact for a few seconds, he answered "I'm very different from you all, but I'm also the same as you. "  
He swayed his gaze around.  
"I've experienced the same pain as you all, and I have the same goal as you. "  
"That's why ", he looked into Ren's eyes again, "I want to stay here. "

Ren had never met someone like Takumi before. But he was interesting. Ren liked him, and let him stay. He'd soon rise to be a popular member of the group, and even rose to became Ren's right hand. 

This took place during one whole year. Even after three years, the Lotus was still growing fairly well. Members were no problem anymore. But a problem that couldn't be solved during the last three years was the plan. Though Ren had thought about one mutiple times and discussed with the others too, he just couldn't come up with something concrete. Most of all, he had no idea on how to face the king's army. He had no experience in war tactics. But luckily, they'd soon meet someone who'd be a great help for them.  
It was in a quiet village where they'd meet him. As they passed through the village, there was no sight of life there. The buildings were destroyed, the grass was burnt and the trees had lost their leaves already, though it was spring. Nothing existed besides death.  
They were almost about to leave the village as one young man passed by them. His clothes were torn apart, he had mutiple bruises in his face and on his arms. Most noticeable was the dagger he was holding tightly.  
As he spotted the Lotus, he stopped and gave them a strange glare.  
"What are you doing here? There is nothing here. You better leave before they attack again. "  
Ren and Takumi quickly explained to him who they were and asked him about what had happened to the village and who 'they ' were.  
He, Jun was his name, explained that the village was eliminated by the king's army. There were a few people spotted talking shit about the king, and since this so-called 'blasphemy' was a severe violation of the king's law, the village was commanded to be erased. He also said that the army would occasionally come back and look for survivors like him. "We were so few and ready to surrender, but they continued. It was just a game to them, a way to pass their time. " He was the only one left by now, the rest had all been killed.  
Jun ended up joining the Lotus. And he'd also soon become Ren's second right hand, as Jun had experience in fighting and tactics. He was everything they needed. 

For next few years, Ren decided to not recruit members anymore. He found that they were enough already. Throughout the years many great fighters had joined him, like Issei, Shion, Tomoaki, Sukai, Jun of course and Takumi. Though.... Takumi was different. From the beginning on, since they've first met, their bond was different. They were always in the near of each other, they were gravitating towards each other. Ren found Takumi interesting, and Takumi found Ren interesting. And the Lotus members found them together interesting too. They clowned their two leaders for being so close with each other. Shion even told them once that they were rotating around each other like they were in their own sun system. After that everyone just called it Leaders' solar system.  
Jun laughed a lot about all these jokes and nicknames, but he knew the truth. He was the only one who knew it, as he was a good and important friend to both Ren and Takumi. It had all started around a year after Jun had entered Lotus. Though he noticed the signs quite often, he never thought too much of them. He thought that Takumi and Ren were just really good friends.  
But they were lovers.

After observing for quite a while, he had asked them about it. They confirmed his speculations, and explained that they've been having mutal feelings for each other for almost two years.  
"But Jun.. "  
"Yes? Is there sonething you want to add to your already long story? " Jun had to listen to their long explanation/confession already and was quite fed up with their love talk. He never thought too much of relationships.  
"No, ", Takumi answered, "we'd just like you to promise to not tell this to anyone. "  
Jun was rather puzzled by this. "Why? There's no reason why the others would abandon you just because of your genuine feelings. They are all very accepting-"  
"Yes, ", Ren interrupted him, "but that's not it. You know, the bonds humans make are both their greatest strenght and weakness. "  
"In other words, we don't want the enemy to be able to use this against us. And for that, we need to be absolutly careful with what we say. ", Takumi explained further.  
"I understand. I shall not say a word. "  
"You promise? "  
"Do you want me to make a pinky promise or what? ", Jun jokes.  
"That sounds like a good idea! ", Takumi exclaimed.  
"Well then... "  
They all put their pinkies together. It was hard with three, but they made it work somehow.  
"Hereby I promise to not say a word about this matter even if I die. "  
He had held onto that promise ever since.

Now, after 5 years, it seemed like their goal was finally in sight. With the help of Jun, they made up a plan for how to storm the king's castle. It seemed flawless.  
The Lotus members, recogniseable by their lotus flower chains, were fighting against the king's soldiers while Ren, Takumi and Jun pushed forward on to the throne room. Lead by Takumi, who somehow knew exactly where to go. "I just memorized the map really well. ", he explained.

As they opened the giant heavy door to the throne room, they were met with the eyes of the king and of the general of his army. They both looked surprised, but their eyes seemed to focus on one of them in particular.  
"I'd never thought I'd see you again, traitor. ", the king exclaimed.  
Ren looked to his left, Jun looked to his right.  
"Takumi? "

Takumi was tense. All eyes were on him. He knew why. He could not hide it any longer. It was time to finally say the truth. Both Ren and Jun deserved nothing but the truth.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. ", he started. "I was always rejected for who I was. Peole called me names, threw rocks at me, locked me out. "  
"But you two, ", he continued, "you accepted me without prejudice. Even not knowing who I was, you were so kind to me. And for that, you deserve to hear the truth about who I am. "

He took a step forward and turned around, facing his two friends. Jun and Ren exchanged glances, unsure of what will come now.  
Takumi took a deep breath, and spoke up.

"I am Takumi from the family Kawanishi, son of king Kawanishi and only legimate throne successor. "

It took a while to sink in. It was something no one would have expected. Everything was silent.  
Takumi himself broke the silence shortly after.  
"I grew up here. I was always inside the castle, I was prohibited to step outside. But I broke the rule once, I just couldn't help but wanting to go outside. When I went outside.... my whole world broke apart. Seeing the hate the royality which I was a part of was receiving.. Even after I went back, it stayed within me. It was always with me. The feeling that I was the child of the devil himself. Further, I began to see how things were going wrong myself, in my environment and within me. I was in a constant conflict about my childish perception, the truth and my ideals. When I was about to became 15 and soon to inherit the throne, I couldn't contain it any longer. I threw everything aside and ran away. "

Everyone had listened in silence. Jun and Ren looked shocked and overwhelmed, while the king made a disgusted face. The general's expression hadn't changed since the three revolutionaries had entered the room.  
Takumi looked down.  
"It's out now. It's okay if you're angry. I know, I am no good, I'm one of the bad guys, I have their blood in me. ", he said with teary eyes, about to cry.  
"You can hate me, I'm absolutly fine with it, I am the worst- "

He was interrupted.  
By both Jun and Ren hugging him tightly.  
"Takumi you silly, don't break your head about this! How much of an asshole must someone be to reject one for something they didn't have a choice in? ", Ren reassuered him.  
"I agree. No matter what happens we'll always be your friends! ", Jun added.  
"You guys.... I- " Takumi was at a loss of words, so he just let his tears flow. Tears of joy, not of sadness.  
Renand Jun let go of Takumi, who just looked at them, offering the sweetest smile a crying person could make. "Now now, ", Ren said and stepped up to him, "stop crying. " He wiped away Takumi's tears as he spoke softly "You look pretty crying but you look even prettier being happy ", and smiled at him.  
"Besides ", Ren looked over Takumi to meet the eyes of the reason why they came here, "we still got a battle to fight. "

"So he really want to fight me, huh? ", the king spoke with disgust in his voice.  
The three he spoke to looked at him fiercely, determined to kill. Their aura of determination was anything but slight.  
"Now then, Yaji! " With the king's command the general started to dash to the revolutionaries.

.  
.  
.  
It was an intense fight. They barely survived, but they DID survive. The general was tough, he hadn't been the general for nothing. After a long, hard fight, the managed to overpower him and knock him out. After that was done, Takumi grabbed the general's sword, Yuki Kiri, and walked up to the king. The dictator was panicing; his own son was about to kill him and end his empire. "Don't you want to rethink this?? I'm your father, the king who made this country bloom, you can't kill me- "  
He stopped talking from panic as Takumi lifted the blade up, pointing with its tip at the king's chest.  
"For what you've done to this country, its people, my friends and to me, I have nothing but disgust for you, old man. "  
And he stabbed the king into the chest, piercing right through his heart, and pulled the blade out, splattering blood all over the place and even on his own face. He stared at the king as the disgusting, egoistic, heartless piece of shit took its last breath and died in his throne.  
It was silent for a moment. Then Takumi turned around to his friends and smiled, even with blood on his face.

"Ren, Jun, I did it. I killed him. "

.  
.  
.

This happened over two years ago. The country had been reformed. After announcing that the old king had been killed during a revolt, Takumi, as the only legimate successor to the throne, took his place and became the new king. He reformed the country, made it better, revived the dead economy, gave the poor jobs and support. Everyone liked him, as he was kind, compassionate and tried his best to help the people in need of help. Though he always empathised how he wouldn't have been able to do this without his two dearest friends - Ren, his counselor, and Jun, his greatest soldier and general of his army - the people cheered on him even more, giving him alone the credit. Due to that, he was in high demand. He constantly met up with all kinds of people, discussing methods for how to improve the country's situation. One may say that that was in the favor of everyone, but it wasn't. There was one person who strongly disliked the king caring so much about the country: Ren.

It was twisted. Ren was despising Takumi for being so caring while he despised the old king for being not caring. And it wasn't like Ren didn't want Takumi to care about their country - he just didn't want Takumi to devote himself to that. He wanted Takumi to devote himself only to him, to Ren. Their feelings hadn't changed, and they were still together, but Takumi's heavy schedule stood in the way. Everytime Ren asked for a bit of affection, even if it was just a simple hug, Takumi would reject him. And every time he was rejected, it felt like a cold knife stabbing into his chest, going deeper with every time. 

After a year, he couldn't endure it anymore. On a warm summer night, he asked Takumi to leave everything behind and run away with him. But was met with no understanding. "Why would I abondon my own country??? Are you crazy, Ren?? I won't run away anymore! ", Takumi snapped at him.  
And that was the final pierce through Ren's heart.  
His now heartless body made a decision. He mumbled just a few words, like "yeah whatever fuck it... do want you want... " and turned to walk away from Takumi. But before he could leave, Takumi said a sentence that impacted him like nothing else.

"Go on, but you need to know, no matter how short it will be, I'll spend the rest of my life with you. "

.  
.  
.

He didn't care about these words at all at that time, as he was so mad, broken and felt like trash after being rejected so much. But now these words resurface in his mind again, as he stares into Takumi's eyes. They are as beautiful as ever, Ren had missed them so much. Even if they look as shocked as now. No matter what expression he makes, happy, sad, angry, Takumi looked always beautiful.  
Sadly, Ren knew that this was the last time he'd see him. Ren's kneeling on the ground, hands cuffed behind his back. Jun was coming to him, carrying his trusted blade Yuki Kiri. Step by step, his shoes clacked on the ground each time. The sounds of death approaching, Ren thought.

Jun's glare at him was full of hate. He was propably thinking about how Ren could have done this, how could turn against his own country after already having reformed it. Ren himself didn't know better. All he knew was that he was so angry at Takumi, who he loved more than anything else in the world, he dodn't care what he'd had to do in order to get revenge onto him. So he decided to revolt. And now he's paying the price. He made it to throne room again, after having fought six layers of aoldiers, he was an easy game for Jun. Jun handcuffed him and took him in front of king Takumi. And now he's coming to execute Ren right before his eyes.

Ren wanted to counter Takumi's last words to him and say "No matter how short it may be, I'll spend the rest of my life with you too ".  
But as Jun finally stood before him and lifted up the blade, he forgot about that. Takumi probably wouldn't have cared. He's probably happy that I'll die now, Ren thought. And as he felt the blade piercing through his chest and being pulled out again, as he saw the blood splattering around him, he had just one only thought before his mind went blank. And that thought was even more painful than being stabbed by your old best friend, knowing that the thought won't get any sympathy. His voice was already hoarse so Ren couldn't scream, even if he wanted to.  
So he just whispered his last words, even knowing that no one would hear them.

"Takumi..... I love.... you "

Takumi wanted to scream. He wanted to scream so badly, he wanted Jun to stop hurting the love of his life, to spare him, even if he was a traitor. He just wanted Ren to not die. But this was realitiy, and for his country's sake, he had to give up everything that was hindering him. No matter what.

As he watched Ren collabse to the ground, as his blood started soaking the white carpet leading up to the throne, a servant quickly ran up to him.  
"My king, good luck you are unharmed! If General Jun wouldn't have been here, you would have gotten stained by this traitor's filthy blood! And our light, the existence of hope and incarnation of purity can't be stained. We will now clean up this mess so you don't have to look at it anymore, my king. "  
Takumi didn't care about anything happening. He just apathetically watched the servants carry Ren's dead body away and clean the carpet.

No. He isn't this country's he light. He isn't pure. He had done the filthiest things, had seen the dirtiest parts of the world, had lived in a world of darkness. He wasn't 'the chosen one'. He was a murderer. Two people hand already did because of him, his father who he killed himself, and the seeet boy who unluckily fell in love with him. He had their blood on his hands. No, his whole body was covered with it. He was everything but purity. He wasn't git to lead this country.  
But he still has too, for the people who died. No death shall have been pointless.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or reach me on Twitter @/shoseilovemail


End file.
